


Are you Cold?

by krakkenafterdark



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Business, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crying, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Meetings, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Partnership, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Winter, did i look at the opposum and went ah yes i am going to write about you having sex with starline, gives starline a new sugar daddy, maybe i'll do another bit where its a threeway between starry clutch and mimic lol, okay i saw the starline is the coated figure theories and couldn't resist, they are fucking in the snow, wanna write more but who knows, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakkenafterdark/pseuds/krakkenafterdark
Summary: Starline visits the Winter Park Zone on a mission to find someone to buy Eggman tech for his future plans. But after meeting Clutch by chance his plans take a little detour in this winter wonderland.
Relationships: Doctor Starline/Clutch (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 5





	Are you Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note because yes this is another fic where starline loses his virginity, yes i hc him as a virgin. Nerd ass. But this doesn't have anything to do with the Starmic fanfic so it be a different continuity. What happens to Rouge? Shadow? Someone probably had to step up to take them down lmao. I be warm for the opossum pimp tho

Night drew near, the skies becoming an inky black and the lights of the zone illuminated the stratosphere. Winter Park. If it weren’t for the fact that Starline was only there for a mission, he’d consider this a vacation. The luscious evergreens of the forest. How the soft blankets of snow coated the area with such delicacy. It was a sight to behold, considering he spent most days cooped up in the laboratory with memories of a bustling city. The only thing he had to nitpick was the temperature. It was obvious wonderlands such as this were expected to be cold, but this was something Starline was not used to. Growing up in the suburbs of Bridgewater, constant sunshine and warmth was something the locals adored.

He sighed as he reflected on the memories of his past. There wasn’t much to look back on. From recollections of his childhood to his days in the dormitory. He lived a simple life, raised by a single mother, went to school, got good grades, went to college, and got his Ph.D. in Robotics. If it weren’t for the fact that he was raised by a narcissistic social vampire who fed off his misery and puppy dog-esque attempts to win her love and approval. If it weren’t for the fact that he never had an example of what it felt like for his love to be reciprocated. If it weren't for the fact he faked his confidence so he didn't feel so worthless. If it weren't for...He shook his head, he felt as if he had nothing to feel sad over. Others had to live through war, even losing themselves to it. Besides, her discipline was what was best right? That’s what she told him.

He rubbed his temple as he reached his destination. The Chateau. He walked inside, sighing in relief as he felt the warmth of the building envelop him. Alright, the scenic walk’s over, now was time for the real deal. This zone was where to go for high-quality tech, Eggman tech. It was another piece of the ever-growing puzzle to complete his plan. He did promise those skunks he’d build them weapons, free of charge. He walked around scanning around for anyone who seemed to be the tech-savvy type. He kept looking until he saw something that caused the hairs on his neck to rise.

It was those Restoration do-gooders! There was their leader (formerly) Amy Rose. Along with her was Rouge, some sort of robot, and a little bunny girl with a Chao adjacent to her. What was her name? Meringue? Coconut? That wasn’t important. What were they doing here? That was when he noticed it. Along with the visitors of this place, there were Chao’. Dozens of the little creatures besides their owners, beaming with joy. He looked to see an obstacle course and a starting post. A Chao race huh? Was that what they were there for? He again shook his head. Were the heroes taking a vacation? After all that? Eggman was still out there causing havoc. Besides, heroism never takes a break. There had to be another explanation. He couldn’t be bothered wondering why. If they saw him, he was done for. He grabbed the hood of his coat and went away, disappearing into the crowd hoping they didn’t notice. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage? There were so many people and they were busy with this, they’d never know.

He yet again began to feel the same tired feeling he felt walking through the forest. Burnt out? It can’t be! It can’t be hitting him now! Not while he still had an objective to complete. He rubbed his temples as he again thought of what to do next. He couldn’t think when he was like this. Couldn't work like this. Then an idea arose. He could use the Chao race as an opportunity to look around for potential traders. He’d stay incognito and get a moment to rest. He patted himself for such a clever plot.

He walked around trying to find an optimal spot. As he moved along, he paused and looked upon the Chao contestants. So many little beings. They were so vibrant with their pretty colors and eye-catching patterns. Those bug eyes and fluttering wings. He’d never seen them so upfront, so close. He thought back to when he was younger, back then he'd always wanted one. But mother disapproved, something about how work was the only thing he should focus on. He swore she at one point said he'd never love anyone more than Mommy dearest.

He tilted his head as he stared at them, oh to be one of them. A pet without a care in the world. A pet with a caregiver that showered you with love and affection at any given moment. He sighed as his mother’s cold words rang in his head. He strolled along, catching a glimpse of the same Chao he saw with those girls. It was an ordinary neutral Chao, baby blue skin with butterscotch markings, it’s maroon bow tie giving the being a little flare. He found his spot and began looking around the area. Someone here? Someone there? All these faces looked the same. Happy mobians beaming with elation. Cheering for these little creatures. No one was giving off a sly tech collector vibe. He grumbled as he shifted his focuse on the race. Why couldn’t they be as distinctive as the Chao? Out of them, one caught his attention, a black and red Chao with features like a hedgehog he had heard about, Shadow. Since when could Chao look like other people? What a world they lived in.

The race was over, and the crowd began to dissipate. He groaned as he watched the guests brisk along. He kicked himself for not getting enough infomation before leaving; he didn’t even know who to look for. He looked on and saw the heroes leaving along with everyone else. He thought about it, if he took them out, they wouldn’t be in the way. He went against the notion; he wasn’t looking for a fight. Besides he felt bad about having to take that message with the little girl with the pink hedgehog and white bat. Not to mention the thought about facing that robot scared him straight. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.  
“Good evening ladies,” it spoke.

Starline snapped his head around to see a green opossum emerge from the shadows, standing before the girls. The man had a large stature which made Starline think of a couple of people. He wore a grey fur coat, a striped hat with a fanged smile, a gold tooth shining in the light. He took notice of how much hair the opossum had, even excluding the coat. Thick fuzzy green fur and a dark green beard. What caught his fancy was the opossum’s eyes. They bore black sclera and white pupils, reminding him of a certain shapeshifter. All these features made Starline’s heart skip a beat. He listened to the opossum's and bat's conversation and got out a name for the man. Clutch.

The name vaguely rang a bell. Clutch? Wasn't he a businessman? That didn’t matter now. He felt himself getting lost in the man's presence. Those dark eyes, that deep voice, and his snag tooth smile. It all felt so dreamy. Just as quick as he got Starline’s attention Clutch was gone. He sighed at the man’s disappearance and left the Chateau.

He sat against the back of the building. He managed to find a secluded spot, perfect for him. He didn’t want to be spotted by those girls or a good Samaritan. This mission was proving to be more difficult than he had thought. It should've been so simple, find a tech trader, make a deal, and take the tech for himself. It was those thoughts that were making it all the harder. Why couldn’t have Mimic just done the mission; he was far more suited for these sorts of situations. Surely the octopus wouldn't have let something as tribval as emotions cloud his judgement. He took off the hood as he watched the snowflakes dance along the night sky. At least the scenery was pretty.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone out here,” asked a voice.  
Starline jolted and threw the hood back on. He felt his heart in his throat as it was pulled back down. He turned around and saw him. Clutch. He felt his face turn red and Clutch swore he saw those eyes dilate. Starline quickly turned away and heard him chuckle. “There’s no need to be shy, I saw how you were staring at me back there.” Starline gulped. Clutch listened to the platypus’ stammers about how he wasn’t staring at him but didn’t give a straight answer. He chuckled; it was always cute to see darlings like Starline get so attracted to him. He knew he resonated with them; he simply had that charm.

He placed a hand on Starline’s shoulder and rubbed it, taking in the cute noises he made from the sudden touch. “Don’t worry, I take it as a compliment. It’s not often I see someone as gorgeous as yourself.” Starline’s eyes widen and his tail began to wag. “G-gorgeous,” he stammered. The nicest thing he’d been called was pretty, but it usually was followed up with how creepy he was. Clutch chuckled as his hand began to slide down the platypus’ arm. “Of course. You’re a rarity among the rabble I’ve encountered.” He pulled Starline to his chest as his hand wandered lower. He smiled as he felt Starline tremble to his touch and the sudden praise. He wondered how long he’d gone without hearing a compliment like that. “Do you mind,” he asked as his hand stopped directly above Starline’s crotch.

Starline thought it over. It’d been far too long since he took care of himself in that regard. He was either always doing work or far too tired to do that. Even during his time in the Empire, he didn’t get that opportunity. Eggman never even touched him. And now this handsome man was complimenting him and getting handsy. It wouldn’t hurt to take a bite. “I don’t mind,” Starline panted, opening his coat for easier access.

Clutch licked his lips as he slid in hand down Starline’s pants and grabbed his pussy. The platypus whimpered to his touch. He didn’t care that he was being taken like this, he just needed the attention, the praise. “You’re so wet, how endearing,” said Clutch. Starline became flustered, he hadn’t even noticed how he made him feel down there. He gasped as two fingers slipped inside. “Fuck you’re a tight little thing, aren’t you? Is this your first time,” Clutch asked as he fingered the platypus. Starline nodded, moaning at the sensation. It was far better than his attempts at self-pleasure, Clutch knew what he was doing.

“How are you dear? Are you cold,” Clutch asked slowing his pace. Starline laid back embracing the warmth of the opossum’s thick coat. Even though he felt the soft flecks of snow on his head and the cold winter air he didn’t care. “N-not at all. I feel so warm,” he purred out. Clutch smiled and with a free hand began to open his coat up. Once done he pulled Starline even closer, letting the platypus be enraptured by him. Starline was surprised to find out how hefty that coat was. It gave off the illusion that the opossum was a stocky man, but he felt the man’s body was a similar build to his own. Only slightly thicker. It was kind of hot.

“When we’re done here the snow won’t be the only white covering you tonight,” Clutch said in a sultry tone. Starline couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, it was cute. But cute doesn’t describe Clutch. No, he was handsome. He felt himself slip further into his attraction for Clutch. Something was telling him to stop but he ignored it. What was the harm in a one-night stand? He just wanted to be told how beautiful, how wonderful he was.

As he laid against the other man he began to take in his scent. It was a pungent musk that was further intensified as he wore the coat. From the pleasure, Clutch’s mere presence and now his scent he felt him become intoxicated by him. He gently inhaled his aroma and moaned from those fingers of his. Clutch grinned as he watched the platypus take in his musk with delight, feeling his fingers become more soaked by that aching cunt. His scent wasn’t something people exactly enjoyed, so finding the one or two that were aroused by it he took pleasure in.  
“Do you like it,” Clutch asked softly.  
“I love it,” Starline replied, feeling himself becoming hungrier with lust.

The opossum smirked as the moans grew louder and needy. He loved how people fell for him, it gave him a sense of power. How quickly they succumbed to him, it was a high for him. Filling their heads with sweet nothings as they played through the night only to leave when the sun rose. But what he said to Starline was true, the platypus was different from the others. He knew there was something more to him, something he wasn’t letting on. He was going to find out one way or another. The slow playful pace he’d been working turned rough and hungry as he plunged those fingers deeper.  
“Why are you here,” he asked with a growl.

Starline was surprised by the ravenous change in pace and question. Was he onto him? He shouldn’t be. Starline didn’t see him until he appeared in front of the heroines. But that didn’t mean Clutch didn’t see him. He had to think of something, but those fingers were making it rather strenuous. “I-I’m here on b-business,” he replied. “I don’t believe you,” Clutch growled with a chuckle. “All business here is overseen by me.” Starline’s eyes widen as his thoughts ran by and became muddied with sex. They were slowly being replaced by primal instinct. “My b-business is a personal one. I just n-need resources to extract r-revenge on someone, that’s all,” he replied. Clutch smiled as his free hand ran up and down the platypus’ sides, “Maybe I can help you?”

A voice rang in Starline’s head telling him to stop, to not make the mistake of a partnership. Didn’t he learn his lesson with Eggman? With the Zeti? The more he felt those fingers stimulating him, the less of the voice he heard. He didn’t realize how pent up he was, he needed more. He needed Clutch. “H-how can you help me,” he asked with a moan. Clutch began rubbing Starline’s hip with the free hand, “Oh I love making friends. After all, if we’re friends with a common enemy wouldn’t it be easier to take them down? What’s not to gain?” Starline felt his heart flutter. That was why he created his team; they all had a mutual hatred for both Eggman and Sonic. He felt his tail wag and his face flush, finally, someone who thought the same as he.  
“You’re absolutely right”  
“I know.” The opossum took Starline’s chin, turning his head to face his. He gently kissed him. “Now tell me what you’re here for.”

Starline sighed and began to tell his reasons. He told him about his previous employment with the Empire. He told him about how the Doctor treated him, from the physical to the verbal abuse. How worthless, humiliated he made him feel. Even though Clutch was a stranger, the tales of his woes slipped from his mouth like honey. He felt at ease getting it off his chest. No one understood his motivations, not even his team. He could feel the sadness he’d been suppressing build up before hearing the gentle shushes of the lime opossum. He pulled his fingers out of Starline’s dripping cunt, listening to the platypus’ whimpers. He faced him so that they were now chest to chest before slipping them back inside. “Oh, my dear. That must’ve been awful,” Clutched cooed. Starline nodded in response, holding onto Clutch instinctively. “It was, he whispered. The opossum took his hand ran his fingers through the other’s hair, telling him to let it out. How awful he must feel having to hold that burden in. The other hand fingered him with the same ravenous speed when he first questioned him.

That’s all it took for Starline. Through pants and whimpers, he told him his story. He told him about his abusive mother. He told him about she ruined his self-esteem and how he puts on a confident front, so he doesn’t feel inferior. How he idolized Eggman because of her. How he joined the Empire as a means to earn someone's approval. He told Clutch how burnt out he felt because of those two. Oh, how tired he was, tired of always trying so hard. How for once he just wants to be heard, wants to feel found. He pauses as the intensity of the sexual pleasure grew more and more. “I just want to be loved,” he said.

Clutch noticed the platypus’ eyes welling up. He took a knuckle and gently rubbed his cheek. “There there,” he comforted. He told him how sorry he was with all the pain and strife Starline had to endure. How neglected and starved he was. How he couldn't imagine having to go through that, how awful it was. “We should be friends then.” He caressed Starline’s cheek. “We can help each other; I’d love to assist you." With the hand fingerfucking him, Clutch took his thumb and gently brushed against the clit. “You’ve earned it.”

There it was again. The same heart skipping high. Did Starline hear him, right? Or did the feeling of his clit being touched make him hear that? “I’ve- I’ve earned it,” he asked. Clutch watched as those eyes glitter with awe, half-lidded with lust. He watched the tail wag, waiting for more of his praise. He grinned, “More than anyone I’ve ever met, let alone known.”

At that point, all that Starline could hear was his heartbeat. At that moment, nothing else mattered. It was he and Clutch. Out in the snow, together in warmth. He sighed happily, moaning as Clutch kept him close, gently rubbing the back of his head. For one he feels as if he were at peace. And at that moment, Clutch cupped Starline’s chin, holding it so that they were now gazing into each other’s eyes. Their breath warming the other’s face as the wind howled beside them. “You know, I have quite the eye for spotting those who are exceptional.” He slowly slipped his fingers from Starline’s pussy and began rubbing his clit. “I can sense talent and skill, it’s what I do in the business. I see nothing but boundless potential in you my dear boy.”

Everything was overwhelming him. The unexpected praise, comfort, and sexual pleasure all were boiling over. Starline couldn’t help but cry. Joyous tears fell from his face as he promised he’d continue to be the best he’d seen. He quivered as Clutch put their foreheads other, gently telling him that he already sees it. He listened to Starline’s whimpers fade away into longing moans, he felt his hips buck for further stimulation. “You’re close, why don’t you cum for Daddy? You’ve earned it,” the opossum spoke. Starline allowed himself to slip into the waters of lasciviousness and began moaning for Clutch as he came on the opossum’s hand.

Starline laid against him, feeling secure as Clutch licked his hand clean. “Your cunt's got a nice musk. You taste sweet,” he said as his tongue lapped up the slick juices. He noticed how Starline fixed his coat and thanked the opossum for his company. Aw, he thought it was over. The fun’s only begun. Clutch loved how quickly Starline fell under his spell. He met so many like him, folk traumatized by those who were supposed to protect them. Folks burnt out by the emotional neglect they had to face. But none fell as fast as Starline. He wanted to play a little longer, he wanted him to stay a little longer.

“Leaving so soon? Without helping me? I never even got to know your name,” Clutch said as he slipped a thumb into his pants pulling them down; just enough to tease Starline, to get him hungry again. “It’s Starline,” the platypus replied.  
“What a fitting name for a beauty like you.” Starline felt himself getting warm again, staring as Clutch revealed a bit more of himself. He stopped once his pants were at the base of his cock, just enough for the platypus to have a peek. “You’re so beautiful, got me so worked up. I’d be honored to be your first,” he panted.  
Starline thought about it. He knew he needed to report back to his team. But when he looked at Clutch, he wondered if they were even concerned that he hadn’t said a word for hours now. He pulled out his communicator and saw it was blank. So, they didn’t care about his whereabouts. Screw them. “I’d be more than happy to assist you Clutch,” he said as he removed his coat. He shivered at the cold and began undressing. He removed his pants, then the vest and his shirt. What was left was a binder and frilly pink panties. He contemplates on taking off the binder. What if Clutch didn’t like it?

The opossum could tell Starline wanted it but was hesitating for another reason. “When I said you were beautiful, I meant it. I want to see all of you.” Starline gave him a smile as he removed it, revealing a black marking in the shape of a heart and soft breasts. Starline grabbed the coat as the icy air overwhelmed him.  
“Cold?”  
Starline nodded, covering himself with the coat. “Don’t worry,” Clutch said as he pulled down his pants revealing his cock. “You’ll be warm soon enough.” He was right, just the sight of the opossum’s cock made Starline heat up. A long erect pink cock with a gold ring on the tip of it. Starline couldn’t help but let thoughts of that ring ramming the back of his throat and pussy roam around. Clutch watched as the platypus bit his lip as he stared at his cock.

Suddenly Clutch picked up Starline and pinned him against the wall of the building. The air brushing up against his pussy made him shiver, before feeling that warm cock up against it. “I’ll make sure you remember this night forever,” Clutch said before penetrating Starline. The platypus whimpered as he was stretched out by his cock. “S-so tight, what a good boy…Good boy,” Clutch purred. He watched as Starline’s face turned from a whimpering mess to one of enjoyment. “I-I’ll never forget this, I-I love you Clutch,” he moaned out. Clutch grinned, “Call me Daddy.”

He began thrusting into the platypus, two moaning as snowflakes fluttered around them. Starline couldn’t believe his luck. Someone who sees things the way he does, who respects him. Cares about him. He was finally able to simply relax as Clutch pounded into him, enjoying the interesting feeling of that pierced cock. He stared out at the winter sky, what a beautiful place to be taken. He held onto the opossum, clutching his fur coat, and moaned his name. But Clutch had other plans.

The businessman wasn’t the one to do romance, it wasn’t in his nature. But Starline was cute, he ate up his words so eagerly. He told him everything he wanted to hear and more. He already knew of the platypus’ story. He was the one who helped Eggman during the Metal Virus Outbreak. He’d seen the wanted posters, heard all the gossip once the world was set in order. That platypus cost him valuable time and money. He nearly got infected thanks to him. He already had a plan set in mind. He’d keep Starline around, feed him more of his love, and once he was in deep, he’d punish him and have him pledge to his servitude. Starline was swimming in debt as far as Clutch was concerned. But for now, they’ll play this fun little game. He wondered how deeper he could make Starline fall for him. He thought about how the Doctor would feel hearing about his protege becoming his little whore. Just thinking about it made him ravenous. He gripped onto Starline’s hips as he railed his cunt.

Starline wrapped his legs around Clutch’s body, moaning for Daddy. He loved it, Starline would eventually be his. All his. He licked the platypus’ cheek, dragging his possessive tongue down to his neck. Small nips turned into bites as he gently sunk his teeth into Starline’s shoulder. Starline cried out in pleasure, telling Clutch how much he loved him, begging for more. “I love you too Starline,” he said licking the love bite. Starline’s heart swelled, “Y-you do?” Clutch breathily chuckled. “Of course. You’re incredible. A smart beautiful young man. I-I can tell we’re going to make a great team you and I.”

Starline couldn’t help but cry from happiness once again, being fucked to tears. This was everything he ever wanted. This is what he needed. The attention, the praise, the affection. He never wanted it to stop. He never wanted to leave this. Starline took Clutch’s face, his fingers getting lost in his thick beard. He kissed Clutch, and the opossum returned the favor as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. They were both so close, moaning into each other’s mouths as they drew closer to orgasm. With just a few more thrusts Clutch was cumming in Starline’s pussy. Thick warm semen pouring inside the platypus’ hole. His pussy tightening around his cock, pumping out every drop. But not all of it would reside in his tight snatch. Clutch pulled out and put Starline down. He heard the platypus wince when his legs met with the freezing snow. The opossum grabbed a hold of his cock and vigorously rubbed himself off, cumming onto that sexy chest marking and onto Starline’s pretty face. He panted as he stared at his work. Starline smiled as his fur was marked in Clutch’s cum, now he was marked as his.

Clutch gently rubbed his semen into Starline’s fur, further soaking him in his scent. They’ll know who he belongs to for sure. “Get dressed,” he said pulling up his pants. “But what about your cum, shouldn't we clean up? People will know what we did,” Starline said nervously. “What’s wrong,” he said as he cupped Starline’s face. “Don’t you want people to know who you belong to?” He saw the platypus’ eyes light up as he started putting his clothes back on. Clutch managed to get a flash on Starline’s cum soaked cunt before it was covered by those frilly undergarments. “I think we should continue this back at my place. I can tell you’re still desperate for more,” Clutch growled as he licked his lips.

“I-I just never felt like this with anyone,” he said as he buttoned up his vest and threw on the coat. He was about to put the hood up before Clutch stopped him.  
“B-but I’ll be seen,” Starline pleaded.  
“Oh Stardust, as long as you stick by me, you’re untouchable,” Clutch said.  
Starline’s tail wagged at the nickname. Besides, his hair was going to get messier if he kept it up. Clutch took Starline into his arms as the two entered the building. This was only the beginning of their blossoming partnership and the two were eager to see what would unfold.


End file.
